


Stationery

by VanessaWolfie



Series: Drabble Day Eggnog, challenge 2 [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfie/pseuds/VanessaWolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason isn't sure what to give Rose for Christmas. Kara helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stationery

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 6: Stationery

“Kara, you need to help me. I have no idea what to get her.” Jason pleaded.

“Some stationery might be nice and a good book. She’d appreciate that, you know she’s into literature. Find something … you’ve heard her talk about. Like, she’s always wanted to find a nice-looking copy of one of Jane Austen’s books," Kara said, not even looking up from her cooking.

“Stationery? And books? Won’t they make a bit boring presents?” Jason asked frowning.

“This is Rose we’re talking about. Not some girl that cares only about her looks. If you don’t see that she’d love those, you don’t deserve to call yourself her boyfriend.” Kara snapped, glaring at Jason.

“Sorry, I see it now. Don’t kill me.”

They both knew she wouldn’t, he meant so much to Rose. On the other hand, if Jason would hurt her, they also both knew Kara would do everything but kill him.


End file.
